Magic Poudlard
by Lila Flow
Summary: Vous voici à Poudlard, entrez dans ce magnifique monde que vous ne connaissez pas ... Non, vous ignorez tout de Magic Poudlard, des choses sont à l'oeuvre ( Mouhahaha ) de très puissantes choses et tout change ... Mais que se passe t'il chez les sorcie
1. Changements et Surprises

The return of Lila Flow ...  
  
Décidément j'adore dire ca !! lol  
  
Donc me voici avec une toute nouvelle fic ! :D (je ne compte pas abandonner Jeux dangereux mais ca me fait un peu de bien de me lancer dans ce grand n'importe quoi ... lol)  
  
Donc, vous vous apprétez à lire Magic Poudlard !!  
  
Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling et bla bla bla  
  
Résumé : Vous voici à Poudlard, entrez dans ce magnifique monde que vous ne connaissez pas ... Non, vous ignorez tout de Magic Poudlard, des choses sont à l'oeuvre ( Mouhahahaha ) de très puissantes choses et tout change ... Mais que se passe t'il chez la population sorcière ?  
  
Avertissement : Cette fic n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt, l'histoire est futile, donc si vous voulez vous prendre la tête, c'est pas pour vous ! Appuyez sur précédent ...  
  
Aux autres, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Magic Poudlard**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Changements et surprises**

****   
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se promenaient tranquillement à Pré au lard, le soleil était au zénith bien que Ron ne cessait de chanter à tue tête une chanson d'un groupe moldu ...  
  
"Ron, je t'en prie, arrète de chanter ! lui supplia Hermione.  
  
- Bah quoi ? Il chante bien, moi je trouve, rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Mais bien sur ! Tu disais pas ça quand il t'as brisé le tympan tout à l'heure, attends une minute, c'était quoi la délicieuse chanson qu'il venait d'inventer ?  
  
- Hermione, tais toi, tu n'as pas initérêt à ...  
  
- Ah, oui, je m'en souviens ... Faut dire que j'ai une si bonne mémoire que rien ne peut m'échapper ... Alors, ca devait être,  
  
_' Potter, Petit Harry Potter, depuis quand as tu fini ? fini ?  
  
De faire pipi au lit ...  
  
Potter, Petit Harry Potter, depuis quand ? Moi, je le dis  
  
Depuis dimanche après midi ...  
  
Potter, Petit Harry Potter, celui qui rêve de la jolie Serdaigle  
  
Potter, Petit Harry Potter, tu es bien espiègle ...  
  
Potter, Petit Harry Potter, caché sous ..."'_  
  
Hermione ne put pas finir car Ronald commençait à se déhencher et à aborder de jeunes femmes en déclarant qu'il était superman, et que un chevalier au grand coeur tel que lui les sauveraient ...  
  
Harry et Hermione le laissèrent faire et regarder lassement leur ami sauter dans tous les sens et continuer de déranger les gens ...  
  
" Il me désespère Mione ... Combien de temps va t'il rester comme ça sans moment de lucidité ? Il commence vraiment à me faire peur ...  
  
- Tu sais, il faut être indulgent avec lui, depuis qu'il a vu Rogue habillé en grand mère, il a déraillé ... Comprend, le, imagine le choc que ca a du être pour lui ..."  
  
Ronald venait de se jeter sur un poteau et commencer une joyeuse discussion sur le temps que met un rosier à pousser ...  
  
" Bon, remarque, vu l'attitude de Ron, je me doute bien que tu arrives à imaginer le choc ... "  
  
Ron venait à présent d'embrasser le poteau et de lui déclarer solennelement qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber pour une pimbêche telle que la poubelle qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure ...  
  
" Un très très gros choc d'ailleurs, murmura Harry en regardant la scène ... Mais, est ce que tu vas un jour, me raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé ?? Que s'est il passé ce jour là ? "  
  
Comme Hermione restait muette, Harry lui secoua ses nattes, nattes qu'elle avait d'ailleurs natter avec deux très jolis chouchous roses bonbon décorés de perles marrons et brillantes qui faisait allusion à son dernier livre acheté ...  
  
_L'art de natter_ de Josseline Gramarion  
  
" Roo, Harry, tu sais très bien que c'est deux élastiques m'ont coûter les yeux de la tête et que j'ai mis deux heures pour réussir à natter mes cheveux ...  
  
- Bah c'était pas la peine, vu le résultat ... "  
  
Harry voyant le regard d'Hermione devenir légèrement colérique, il décida de revenir à leur conversation ...  
  
" Oh ! Je sais très bien à quoi tu joues Grande Hermione aux cheveux nattés (comme une poule, ne put il s'empêcher de dire ...), tu essaies de dévier la conversation pour ne pas me dire ce qui c'est vraiment passer, parce que ce jour là, il n'y a pas eu que Ron qui a subi un choc ? Hein avoues ?? Hou hou, grande prétresse des nattes, tu veux bien me répondre ?? "  
  
Mais Harry parlait désormais dans le vide ... Hermione voguait dans une autre planête, des idées plein la tête et le regard dans les étoiles, elle entendait un petit garçon chanter derrière elle "**You can Fly, You can Fly** ...". Hermione sentit alors ses bras s'élever et revécut les évènements d'il y a deux semaines ...

* * *

" Bon, allez Mione, ouvre moi cette fichue porte, tu ne peux pas être si horrible que ça, cria Ron à travers la porte où Miss Je Sais Tout se cache derrière ...  
  
- Ronald ! Tais toi ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quoi je peux ressembler, le calmar arriverait à séduire Rogue si moi, je ressemblais à un humain normal ... Je ressemble à ... à ...  
  
- A QUOI ????  
  
- A un scroutt à pétard ? C'est ça que tu voulais savoir ?? Je ressemble à un scroutt à pétard bruit de klennex ... Mes cheveux, ils sont tout simplement horribles, tellement épais qu'on ne voit plus mon "visage", ils sont désordonnés, crépus et ...  
  
- Bah quoi Mione ? Jusque là rien d'anormal ...  
  
- Merci Ronald ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Maintenant va t'en et laisse la pauvre Melody tranquille ! "  
  
Melody était le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce où s'était réfugiée Hermione la scrouttarde, elle était presque au bord de l'évanouissement, cela faisait 25 minutes qu'elle supportait l'horrible puanteur qui s'émanait de la bouche du garçon ...  
  
" Comme tu veux, mais si tu t'enlaidis encore plus Mione, ça ne sera pas de ma faute ... "  
  
Ron n'eut droit qu'à un cri enragé d'Hermione en retour et un regard soulagé de Melody ...  
  
Il se dirrigea d'un air rageur et dépité vers la Grande salle, alors qu'il allait passé la grande porte, un Malfoy en pleur apparut, derrière des dizaines de ricanements venant de la Grande Salle ... Voyant le haut grand et si puissant furet tronche de Malfoy blodinet budibulgué pleurer, Ron s'approcha de lui ...  
  
" Alors Malfoy, c'est la grogrosse déprime parce que Voldychounet et Papou d'amour ne sont plus là ? Bah, faut pas pleurer mignon ... T'es tout seul, sans argent, la risée du monde sorcier, mais tu sais, Harry et moi, on refusera jamais à te donner un bon coup de poing comme avant ... On se saliera avec toi mais pour une fois, on voudra bien le faire ... "  
  
Ron s'attendait à une insulte, un sort qui fuserait, un coup de poing ou de pied dans un certain endroit particulier mais rien, sauf un regard plein de reproches. Drago éclata encore plus en sanglots et parvint difficilement à dire quelques mots au rouquin ...  
  
" De toute façon, ... tu .... tu .... es .... complè .. tement ... in ... insss ... insensible Ronald ... tu es ... tellement ... méchaaaaaaant ! "  
  
Et Drago s'ensuit en pleurant de plus belle à travers les corridors et les longs couloirs de Poudlard ...  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?? se demanda Ron ...

* * *

  
Voili, Voilou, Voilon !  
  
Pressez le bouton magique juste en bas, là ... je vous en conjure ! lol  
  
Que vous ayez aimé, détesté, que vous soyez sceptique ou enchanté, laissez une tite review, ça me fera plaisir et ça m'encouragera ! :D  
  
BouBou  
  
Lila Flow


	2. Ron sombre dans le délire

The return ... of Magic Poudlard, tiens je change la formule pour une fois ... Donc voilà la suite de Magic Poudlard, toujours aussi futile et délirant ... Jugez en par vous même  
  
Auteur : Lila Flow  
  
Titre : Magic Poudlard  
  
**Chapitre 2 : Ron sombre dans le délire ...  
**  
Résumé du chapitre 1 : Hermione et Harry se promène et regarde un spectacle afligeant ... Ronald dans toute sa splendeur et sa folie ... Que s'est il passé pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? Seule Hermione le sait, elle remonte le temps, de 15 jours et revis les évènements tragiques qui se sont passé ... Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, tout à changer, tout, la notion du temps et de la vie ... Bienvenue à Magic Poudlard !  
  
Avertissement : Cette fic n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt, l'histoire est futile, donc si vous voulez vous prendre la tête, c'est pas pour vous ! Appuyez sur précédent ...  
  
Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, tout appartient à J.K Rowling et bla bla bla  
  
Réponses auxr review :  
  
**elleag -** Merci pour cette review chtite Elleag Je sais que c'est pas ta fic préférée mais merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire. Bizou  
  
**Lehaliah -** Ben la suite est .... maintenant ... Tiens d'ailleurs pour toi, je sais pas si tu sais mais j'ai une fic avec ... ton person préféré comme perso principal ... La Douce et l'Ange noir, si l'envie te prends de la lire .  
En tout cas, merci pour la reviex ! Gros Bizouuuuuuu  
  
Voilà le deuxième opus de Magic Poudlard, j'espère que ça vous plaira ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

**Magic Poudlard**

****

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ron sombre dans le délire ...**  
  
Ron, perdu dans ses pensées traversa alors la porte de la Grande salle. Il était tellement pensif qu'il n'aperçut même pas l'étrange scène qui se déroulait dans la salle ... Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, s'installa et compris après quelques (dizaines) de minutes que quelque chose de louche était en train de se passer ...  
  
Le pauvre Ron avait essayé durant 32 minutes et 43 secondes de déchiffrer la tête que faisait ses camarades ...  
  
Description d'une tête peu commune mais partagée parmis tous les élèves de Poudlard à ce moment précis ... Yeux exorbités (serait il possible de vous dire qu'ils étaient sortis de leur orbite ???), bouche grande ouverte, langue pendante, teint blafard ...  
  
Ron, parce que c'était Ron qui venait de penser les quelques mots de ci dessus avec sa conscience, ou plutôt ce qui lui sert de conscience, tiqua au mot "blafard"  
  
Ca veut dire quoi ???  
  
Sa dénommée conscience, exaspérée par la vitesse de compréhension et l'esprit vif de celui dont elle était censée guider décida alors de partir visiter un autre corps où elle trouverait sans doute mieux dans un cerveau que deux demi neurones qui se battent en duel ... Faut il dire qu'ils se battent tous les deux en duel pour savoir si Mademoiselle Granger Hermione portait du 95 B ou du 95 C ... Hélas depuis des années, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord ... (et n'avaient par la même occasion réussit à aller y fourer le nez et y voir ... Hermione avait gentiement dis à Ron d'aller se faire voir, et que Pansy Parkinson voudrait peut être de lui mais pas une fille distinguée comme elle ... bref, sur le coup, Ron n'avait pas compris ... mais il faut dire qu'il ne comprend jamais grand chose le pauvre ...), c'était donc la guerre constante dans le petit cerveau du Weasley ... Une guerre terrible y faisait rage, pleine de violents combats, de tueries pour leur dulcinée ...  
  
Ronald sourit à cette pensée, à nouveau la petite bulle s'éleva de son esprit et il repensa à la dernière bataille de ses deux amis ...  
  
- 95 B !!!!!!! dis le demi neurone ... baptisé Paul pour les intimes ...  
  
- 95 C je te dis ! Moi !!! dis le second demi neurone .. baptisé Paulpaul pour les intimes également ...  
  
- 95 B !!  
  
- 95 C !!  
  
- 95 B B B B B !!!  
  
- 95 C C C C C !!!  
  
- 95 B B ! Oh my bébé ... Be my Baby ... Babieeeeeeeee !!! Babie ??  
  
- Tu veux plutôt dire Babe ?  
  
- Quoi ?? le cochon ??  
  
- Bah oui, t'en es bien un !!! Ha ha ha ha  
  
- Quoi ? Moi un cochon ? Qu'est ce t'as tu veux te battre c'est ça ? Allez approche, qu'est ce t'as, qu'est ce t'as, qu'est ce t'as ... (hein ? hein ? hein ?) - désolé ... délire complet sur Nemo ... ahem -  
  
- Ben oui, toi un cochon, mais qu'est ce que tu veux, te battre à mains nues, c'est ça ??  
  
- Oui, allez vas y je t'attends ...  
  
- Pff ! Bête comme un cochon tu veux dire ? tu connais pas ton anatomie Paul ? Et ça s'appelle un neurone ... Tsssss  
  
- Demi-Neurone, Nuance mon cher Paulpaul ! Nuance !  
  
- C'est bien ce que je disais ... Tu parles, demi-neurone, si tu avais leur intelligence, on en serait pas là !  
  
- Comment ça ? On est où là ? Ah ah ! C'est toi le pas intelligent, on est dans le cerveau de notre ami Ronald là ?  
  
- Bouaf ! tu es exaspérant ... Va jouer au RonaldLand, c'est ça ... t'auras ta place là bas ...  
  
- Tiens c'est quoi ça ? Dis moi, t'en sais des choses toi ! _-regard admiratif-  
_  
- Mouais ... _-regard désespéré-_ Il me faut une falaise, là, tout de suite !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour me jeter dans le vide !!!!  
  
- Ah ah, mais tu es drole ! Bah y'en a une derrière toi ...  
  
Paulpaul, désespéré se jette alors dans le vide, espace inter sidéral qui représente 99,999999 du cerveau de Ron !  
  
- Ah ! et au fait, Paupaul, c'est 95 B B B B !!!!  
  
Soudain, Ronald cessa de rêver aux aventures de Paul et Paupaul quand il entendit des applaudissements fuser de partout ... Il s'aperçut alors du spectacle qui avait lieu ...  
  
Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Mc Gonnagal en équilibre sur 69 assiettes ...  
  
"69 assiettes ? Tiens, ça me fais penser ...  
  
- La ferme Paul !!!  
  
- Tiens Paupaul toujours là ??  
  
- Bah si je te parle ! Il est désespérant celui là ... Bientôt tu vas être si omnubiler par ça que tu vas regarder en dessous de la robe de Mc Gonagal ... ce jour là, je me tire une balle ...  
  
- Hein ? Euhhhh _-rougis-_  
  
- Tu l'as déjà fait ???? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, désespérant ..."  
  
Bref, Ronald fit taire le petit concerto de sa tête et admira Mc Go faire du surf sur les assiettes ...  
  
Allez Mc Go ... Go ! Go ! Go ! Trop foooooort ! _-Sourire béat-_  
  
- Paul ... _-sourire béat-_  
  
- Paupaul _-visage las, dénué de sentiments et d'émotions ...-_ "Tellement pueril ..."  
  
Visage de Paul et de Ron reflétant leur incompréhension  
  
"Quelle intelligence flagrante ! Vous m'épatez vous deux ! dit Paupaul non sans une certaine ironie ..."  
  
Ron qui se perd dans son affligeant avec son cerveau en oublie de réagir ... Et il comprend à ce moment là ce qui se passe dans la Grande Salle ... En effet, tout s'éclaire pour le rouquin, les gens qui deviennent fous (ahem ... entre nous, c'est-il regardé dans une glace ??), leur attitude bizarre, leur physique quelque peu repoussant ...  
  
Le temps que l'éclair de lucidité traverse le cerveau de Ron, il s'aperçut donc que la solution à tous ces mystères se trouvait au milieu de la Grande salle, en effet, tout était expliqué noir sur blanc sur une immense pancarte ressemblant à un parchemin géant ...  
  
" Et bien, il lui en a fallu du temps pour remarquer ça ...  
  
- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Paupaul pour une fois ...  
  
- Oui, finalement, on aura trouver plus bête que toi pour une fois ...  
  
- Ca fait du bien de se dire qu'on est pas seul à être stupide ! "  
  
Ron s'approcha alors de la pancarte et lut :

* * *

  
  
**GREVE DES ELFES DE MAISONS**  
  
Nous en avons plus qu'assez de servir les sorciers, Pour cela nous avons mis en place une action de choc .  
Tout les repas ont été empoisonnés, ce qui donne une réaction peu commune .  
Quand les sorciers réaliseront que nous ne sommes pas des animaux ni des esclaves nous enlèveront le sort, qu'à cela ne tienne, si tel n'est pas le cas, Poudlard restera un asile de fou !  
  
Ron regarda son assiette et fut rassuré de ne pas y avoir touché, il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas devenir aussi stupide que tous les élèves et professeurs réunis ...  
  
regard sceptique de ses deux demi-neuronnes  
  
Soudain, un journaliste entre dans la salle, et de sa voix caverneuse et mystérieuse prononce ces quelques mots ...  
  
Mais qu'arrivera t'il à Poudlard ? Les Elfes de Maison auront-ils se qu'ils réclament ? Jusqu'où iront-ils pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent ... Sommes nous réellement en sécurité maintenant ? MagicPoudlard deviendra t'il MagicMagic après cette intervention des demi-êtres vert ? Qu'en est-il arriver d'Hermione ? Pleure t'elle toujours toute seule dans son coin, et où est passé Harry ???  
  
**La suite, au prochain épisode**

* * *

Voili, voilouuuuuu !  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer, et je vous en conjure, utilisez le petit bouton à la gauche de l'écran ... Lol  
  
En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ! Bizou  
  
Lila Flow 


End file.
